


Mad Princes

by khaleesikinks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rhaegar/Viserys/Daenerys - 18/14/13, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/F/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesikinks/pseuds/khaleesikinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What made Viserys bitter never happened: Dany was born a lot earlier than in canon and Rhaegar never took interest in Lyanna, only in his beautiful siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Princes

Dany lay giggling on silk sheets, Viserys looking down at her from where he was seated on his knees. He’d been all smiles lately, and full of compliments. He was touching her cheek, radiating pride. 

“You are the most beautiful,” he murmured reverently.

“Excuse me?” The music coming from Daenerys’ left stopped momentarily. She grinned.

“The most beautiful _woman,_ ” Viserys corrected himself, looking up to smile apologetically at his brother. “My prince, join us.” Viserys leaned back, his hand sliding down from his sister’s face to her small breasts.

Rhaegar played a few more notes on his harp before he got up and joined his siblings on his bed. He was naked, and Dany immediately reached out to touch his skin. 

With his younger sister’s small hands on his skin, Rhaegar leaned in to kiss his brother first. Viserys was eager to kiss him back, his lips wet and smoothly moving against the Dragon Prince’s. Soft sounds escaped both  their mouths, until Dany pulled on Rhaegar’s wrist.

“Kiss,” she commanded. _Like a queen_ , Rhaegar thought, eager to marry her when he became king. He kissed her.

Soon, with Rhaegar kissing her and both her brother’s hands on her small body, Dany was writhing in the sheets. She spread her legs slightly as an invitation to either of them, aching with need. Together with Viserys’ mouth on her neck, fingers found and entered her wet heat. Daenerys sighed into her brother’s mouth.

The princes loved worshipping their little sister and it was usually what they started with. They always touched her softly, sweetly, and _slow_. So it would take ages for her to reach that point where she cried out and dug her nails into either of their skins.

Dany lay panting and whimpering on her back, with her legs spread wide and her eyes screwed shut. Rhaegar was between her legs, guiding his cock inside her with care. She took her brothers almost every day at daybreak and nightfall and it never hurt, but Rhaegar was still careful with her. Sometimes she wished he’d be more like Viserys, who grew stronger every day and loved to show it to his sister. Dany’s hand reached for his cock that was insistently pushed against her thigh. She knew only her small hand and the sight of her with his brother would be enough.

As he slowly fucked into her, Rhaegar’s thumb pressed circles around her clitoris, getting her close and then stopping when she started to clench around him.

“Please, please,” she begged her princes, her skin tingling with their touch. Viserys’ hands were quick and harsher, kneading her hips and breasts and once grabbing at her throat. His lips were softer, innocent and searching, wet and warm. He licked at her nipples and bit, softly, at her neck.

When she came with a shout, Dany opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. His indigo eyes were staring into hers with reverence and adoration, their lips parted as he lowered himself to sigh into her mouth.

Rhaegar filled his sister with his seed as she was still shuddering, and not much later, she felt Viserys’ warmth drip onto her hand. With her other hand, she pushed her eldest brother’s hair behind his ear, and pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder. Viserys took the same position along with pressing two of his finger’s against Dany’s hole, no doubt to feel both of his lover’s come drip out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of insecure about my writing, so if you feel like it, please leave a comment/criticism or kudos! Thanks for reading! Or share this fic on [Tumblr](http://targaryencestuous.tumblr.com/post/123297703524/mad-princes).


End file.
